extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Yenisei Kyrgyz
General Information Tengri|culture = Kyrgyz (Turkestani)|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (2-750) Nomadic (750-Present) |government = Tribal - Steppe Nomads|capital = Altai (2898)|development = Start: 6|rank = Kingdom|tag = YKY}} is a Tengri Turkestani steppe nomad located in the Tannu Uriankhai area, Mongolia area, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the steppe nomad border fellow Tengri countries ( south) and only native lands in the north. At the start of the year of 1219, the nomadic horde of will be annexed into - Tengri-Vajrayana . See also: Mongolia, Han, Xiongnu, Tuvans, Tannu Tuva, Kyrgyzstan Decisions Form Kyrgyzstan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary culture is Kyrgyz ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Talas (2434), Naryn (2435), Chuy (459), Kokand (458), Uzkend (460), Taraz (2444) and Zhetisuu (461) * Effect(s); ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Kyrgyz Ideas and Traditions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Nomad Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Kyrgyz countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Asian countries Category:Nomadic countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Turkestani countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)